


We Have The Whole Weekend

by Imaginary_Jo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Jo/pseuds/Imaginary_Jo
Summary: Some fluffy Gallavich, I've had this in my mind for a while.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	We Have The Whole Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Gallavich work so be nice, this is scary because there's so many good writers out there!

Mickey is sitting on the couch at the Gallagher house watching some tv show with minimal interest. For once the house is quiet. Debbie, Sandy, Liam and Franny have gone to Kev and V’s for the weekend, and Carl is at a friends house. It’s not often the house is empty and quiet, so Mickey is going to enjoy every second of it. Well there is one thing that’s missing, and it’s his redheaded husband. Ian’s been working a lot more lately because of the new pandemic. This is the first weekend in a pretty long time that he’ll be off from work. The poor guy’s been working for 11 days straight. Mickey can’t wait to have his husband all for himself, the whole weekend. Just the thought makes him smile. He checks his phone, 30 minutes and Ian’s shift ends and they’ll finally have the weekend alone, together.

Later, Mickey wakes up from his slumber by soft lips that’s kissing his neck. He sighs happily before he slowly opens his eyes and turns his head, facing his husband.

“Hey.” He says as he cups Ian’s cheeks and gives him a soft kiss.

“Hey yourself.” Ian says and gives him a soft smile before he sits down next to Mickey, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“How was your day?” Mickey murmurs into Ian’s red hair. Wrapping his arm around Ian’s shoulder and pulls him closer to himself.

“I thought it would never end.” He says and closes his eyes, leaning a bit more on Mickey. He could easily fall asleep there on the couch, next to his husband.

Mickey smiles at him and runs his fingers through Ian’s hair, pulling a satisfied sigh from the redhead. He can’t help but feel so damn proud of his man. Fighting at the front line during this pandemic.

The other day Ian had walked through the front door and leaned against it once it was closed. He had let out a deep sigh. That day had been extra hard at work. An elder woman had passed away due to the new virus. She had been so anxious the last days of her life. But she found comfort in talking to Ian. She knew that the end for her was near, but somehow Ian managed to calm her down.

“ _You’re a good man Ian, more people should be like you.”_ She had said the day before she passed away. Ian wanted to protest at that, because he hasn’t always been good. But he had kept his mouth shut and smiled at her.

And Ian being the good man he is, had stayed by her side when she took her last breath, holding her hand with his gloved one. That night Mickey held him the whole night, comforting him.

“ _Why is life so unfair?”_ He had whispered later. Mickey only tightened his hold on him and nuzzled his face into the back of Ian’s neck.

_"I don’t know, that’s just life I guess.”_ Mickey had replied, kissing Ian’s neck softly before intertwining their fingers together. They didn’t talk much that night, but having Mickey’s arms wrapped around him was more than enough.

Ian’s body gets heavier against Mickey’s side and he lets out a content hum, nuzzling his face into Mickey’s neck, inhaling his scent. The dark haired man chuckles at that and starts to stroke Ian’s cheekbone with his thumb. He then bites his lip and smirks.

“You know red, it’s really sexy that you’re out there saving lives every day.” Ian snorts at that and a smile spreads out on his freckled face. Ian wraps his arm around Mickey’s abdomen and nuzzles even closer to his husband. Mickey hums and gives Ian’s temple a few quick kisses. He then feels how Ian’s hand starts to travel down slowly. Mickey gives him a small smile. “Alright hot stuff, no funny business now.” He says and chuckles. Ian then mumbles something. “What was that?”

“But you’re so irresistible.” Mickey throws his head back a bit and lets out a laugh. Ian slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times before he locks his eyes with his husbands blue ones. Mickey runs his hand through Ian’s hair and then places his hand at his neck.

“Yeah okay but you know what? I don’t want you to fall asleep on me and leave me hanging alright?” They both chuckle at that. Ian then starts to kiss at Mickey’s jawline.

“I’m not that tired.” He then mumbles…tiredly. Mickey then stands up, much to Ian’s disapproval. He then drags his tall husband up from the couch and wraps an arm around his waist.

“You can barely hold your eyes open man. Come on, let’s go to bed and get some sleep. We have the whole weekend for ourselves. I promise you can get on me tomorrow morning, alright?.” Ian groans at that and leans his whole weight against Mickey. But then he smiles. Yeah they have the whole weekend.


End file.
